Fallin' Sayian
by Goku's Princess
Summary: Gohan dies from a mysterious illness, while Goten & Videl have a hard time coaping with it. They mourn him together. R&R!


Fallin' Sayian  
  
The rain has just started from the sky, and Goten and Gohan started walking towards Videl's place from departing Capsule Corperation. Gohan knocked on the door of the Satan home and finally she answered.   
  
"Hey." Videl smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Gohan.  
  
The two started to kiss, while Goten stood there and looked disgusted.   
  
"Eww, why do they have to kiss!"  
  
Goten was eight years old at the time. He looked up to Gohan ever since he was a little boy. He had found out that he was the one that defeated Cell eight years ago. Now, Gohan has moved on and started dating Videl for a year now. The final form of Buu has now been defeated, and life was saved once again. Of course, Hercule took all the credit because all it mattered to him was Buu getting defeated.  
  
Gohan gave Videl a present, and surprised her with a promise ring. That they always would be together. Goten was a bit shocked as well. He wondered what life would be like if he started dating but he was much to young to think like that.  
  
"Awe, Gohan. Thanks this means a lot to me."  
  
Videl kissed him once more, and this time Goten didn't look. After letting go, Gohan and Goten started back of going back home in time to eat dinner.  
  
"I'm hungry. Do you know what's for dinner tonight?"  
  
"No clue. I hope it's something good." Gohan said.  
  
As the two flew home, they saw Goku pigging out on chicken and stuffing.  
  
"Why does he like food so much? Goten you sure do take after dad." Gohan giggled jokefully.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name and don't were it out." Goten smiled.  
  
A couple of hours later it started to get late. Chichi had told the two boys to get ready for bed because they had to go to school the next day. As the morning approached, Goten ran next door to Gohan's room to wake him up. He kept shaking but he wouldn't wake up. This really scared Goten. He ran across the hall where Chichi and Goku were and screamed. That woke them up almost immedately.   
  
"Honey, what's the matter?" Chichi asked.  
"Mom, Gohan is not waking up! He's just lieing there!" Goten sobbed quietly.  
  
"Oh, no. We better check him." Chichi said.  
  
Goku didn't waste any time and ran over to Gohan's room as fast as he could. Something could of went wrong the night before and had to make sure that he was okay.  
  
"Gohan, son. Wake up!" Goku yelled as he kept shaking him.  
  
He used some of his energy to revidalize him, but that didn't seem to work. He didn't respond to anything he has tried.   
  
"Gohan please, wake up!"  
  
Still, no answer. Chichi and Goten ran into the room.  
  
"Gohan, honey. It's mom. Wake up please!"  
  
As they kept trying, he didn't wake up. They needed to get in touch with Dende as soon as possible.  
  
"Dende, it's Goku. If you are there respond to me now!"  
  
A quick second, he responded.  
  
"Yes, Goku."  
  
"Somehow Gohan is not waking up. We need you to come here and try to heal him."  
  
"I'm right on it."  
  
"Thanks, Dende."  
  
A minute later, Dende comes in and checks on Gohan. He used his powers to heal him but there was no luck. He was dead.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys. I did everything i could. He's gone."  
  
Goten stood there in absoulte shock, and started crying very hard.   
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Goku held him as he tried to console the little brother who looked up to Gohan. Most of all, this would but a lot of pressure on Goten. They had kept him home from school and Goku cancelled training with Yamcha. They all came over and mourned him.  
They all asked the dragon to wish him back, but they were out of luck. The dragon had said that he died from natural causes. They didn't understand because he was fine before he died.  
  
Goten flew over to Videl's place. Sadly, she answered the door.  
  
"He promised he would be with me." Videl sobbed.  
  
"I know. I found him like this when i woke up. We did everything in our power to revive him. But it just wouldn't work. He promised me he would always be there."  
  
"I know that feeling. I'll always be there if he needs me. I hope we can still talk to him through our minds and we can keep him in our memories."  
  
"Try it. Try to talk to him through you're mind, Videl."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Do what you always do. Think about Gohan's name and call him inside you're own mind."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Videl sat down on the steps and called Gohan through her head.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
From the other world, he had heard her cries.  
  
"Videl."  
  
"What happened to you? How did you die?"  
  
"I don't know. I couldn't breathe."  
  
"Why? You could have called Dende."  
  
"It lasted for a short second. It felt like some suffocated me."  
  
"Okay. We can't wish you back. But we can still talk. Just remember you're promise and come back for one day and be there for me and Goten. You mean so much to us."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry that I let you down. It all happened very fast."  
  
"I love you, Gohan."  
"I love you too, Videl."  
  
They stopped talking, and Videl has told Goten that they talked and he responded. Goten said he will try tonight when he goes to bed. At night, he thinks about all the things he and Gohan went through. Goten sobbed a little bit, and has putted a lot of stress on him. He knew he will always be in his heart.   
  
A month has passed but not quite used to Gohan dead. Suddenly, when Goten was reading a book he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Goten."  
  
Gohan appeared in a angel form, and smiled at him. Goten looked up and smiled back. He had tears storming down his cheeks, but he was still smiling.  
  
"It's good to see you, Gohan."  
  
"You too, Goten. I'm going to visit Videl. Goodbye."  
  
Just like that he was gone, but Goten was very happy to see him.   
  
-Fin- 


End file.
